undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 14
"The Confusion" is the seventh episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Charlie and the others are forced to kill some of the undead, while Sean tries to learn when the apocalypse will end. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare After Walter tried to kill Andy, Charlie killed him. Sam's test came up. He had to cross a cliff with a rope. It was a success, but he saw that Jack and Walter had come back. Jesse was bitten on the leg, and Henry chopped it off. Plot Present (The Building: Day 6) Sam was frozen. He tried to scream out to them, but no words came out. The others looked at him as he watched them. “What’s he looking at?” Charlie asked. “I don’t-“, Andy was cut off by Lilly’s scream. Charlie and Andy looked back. They saw undead Walter and Jack. It hits them hard. It was confusing, they weren’t bitten. They don’t have time to think, as Jack grabs onto Andy. Lilly tried to get up, but Cameron held her down. Charlie punched Jack in the head, who barely moved and tried to bite Andy’s neck. Andy managed to tackle Jack to the ground, as Walter goes for Charlie. Sam looks back into the open area. He was free, but the choice was hard. His entire life he was alone, maybe now he had friends. He looked at the key in his hand. He put it in his pocket and grabbed onto the rope, leaving freedom to wait. He started climbing across, but the rope began to break. Charlie fell backwards as Walter tried to get at his neck. Andy got up, but Jack was quick and lunged at him again. But when he did, Andy moved sideward, causing Jack to fall over the side of the cliff. Sam was halfway across, the rope was about to snap. He went as fast as he could. Andy pulled Walter off of Charlie. Charlie pulled himself up and grabbed Walter, throwing him into the wall. Sam was two feet away, and the rope snapped. He managed to grab onto the edge. Andy ran to him, pulling him up. After Sam was up, Andy went to the Lilly, to see if she was okay. Charlie was overpowered by Walter, who pushed him to the ground. Charlie kicked Walter in the stomach, who fell backwards. Walter fell against Sam and fell over the edge. Sam fell backwards but Charlie was quick to react and grabbed his arm. He had a firm grip, but Sam’s weight started pulling them both. Charlie started to slip. Sam put one of his hands in his pocket, pulling out the key. He threw it up and it landed on the ground. “Let me go”, Sam said. “No! Andy!” Charlie shouted. Suddenly, everything went silent. Charlie felt light-headed, like nothing was real. Then a sharp pain pierced his head. The pain was intense. His nose started bleeding, and his hand started slipping. Andy got over to him, helping him lift Sam up. When Sam was safe, Andy pulled Charlie over onto the ground. He noticed all of the blood. Charlie was unconscious. Present (The Camp: Day 5) Jesse was lying on a bed, asleep. The rest of the group was downstairs. The stranger joined them. He walked down the stairs, wiping his hands clean. “He’ll live, I think”, the man said as he greeted them. Dave stood up from his seat, “I can’t thank you enough”. “Thank me in a few hours, when we know”, he replied, “I’m Henry”. “Dave”, Dave said, as he began to introduce everyone, “That’s Frank, Anya, Jason, Rachel and Sean. Jesse is the guy who got bit”. “So, he has no leg now?” Jason asked. “Obviously if they cut it off, dumbass”, Anya joked. “We’ll be out of your hair as soon as he’s better”, Dave said. Sean stood up, “You got a bathroom?” “Upstairs, last room on the left”, Henry said. Sean walked up the stairs, it was dark up there. He took the bag with him. He went into the bathroom, and locked the door. He took out the phone and called Joe. “What’s the news?” Joe asked. “We found a house, one of them got bit”, Sean said. “And?” Joe said. “They cut his leg off. Would that work?” Sean asked. After a couple of seconds Joe replied, “Maybe”. Sean sighed, “When is this gonna be over?” “Whenever you do what you’re supposed to”, Joe said, “Tomorrow is the day”. “Yeah, I know. Everyone comes back”, Sean muttered. “So you best hurry up”, Joe ordered and hung up. Present (The Building: Day 6) “Charlie?!” Andy shouted. “What happened to him?” Lilly asked. “I dunno”, Andy said. “Is he gonna be okay?” Cameron asked. Andy put his ear to Charlie’s chest. He heard a heartbeat, so that was something. Charlie shot up, making the rest of them jump. “Whoa! You okay?” Sam asked. “What? What happened?” Charlie asked, disoriented. “You fainted, and you nose bled”, Andy said. Charlie cleaned off the blood. Sam picked up the key, “We got ‘em all”. They felt relieved, but there was more to come. “How the fuck were they… not dead?” Lilly asked. Charlie stood up, his head was pounding. “I think there’s only one explanation”, Andy said. “Whatever this is… a virus, a disease. We all have it”, Charlie sighed, “We’re all infected”. Andy sat against a wall, trying to process everything. Sam handed Charlie the key. Charlie to the other three keys out of his pocket and held them in his hand. “I need to get out of here”, Charlie said. “We all do”, Andy muttered. “No! I have to get out of here”, Charlie repeated, “My family is out there. I need to protect them, to keep them safe”. “We have all of the keys”, Andy said, “We’re done, it’s over”. Charlie sighed, knowing that in no way was it possible to be over. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *This episode marks Charlie's first "walker" kill. *We learn the whatever way you die, you come back. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues